


Jack

by MakikoIgami



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Chocolate, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoIgami/pseuds/MakikoIgami
Summary: Prompto learns about the meaning of Valentines Chocolate.





	Jack

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Have some Valentine's Day fluff, quick and unbetaed. :D Enjoy?

Valentine's Day was weird. 

Maybe it was just Prompto who felt this way because it was one of those holidays that he hadn't really been aware of before entering High School. But as the day approached, he heard girls talking about how they still had to make so many chocolates and he wondered why he had never realized before what a ruckus happened around February 14th.

Of course, he had noticed the extra amounts of chocolate displays in the supermarkets before. Usually after the 14th because that was the day when those sweets went on discount. When he had been younger, he would sometimes give in to those cravings, buy a pack and eat all of it at once. Once he started eating more healthily though, he refrained from eating sweets altogether. It was only last year that he had dared to buy himself another pack of chocolates and he had very diligently allowed himself only one piece a day as dessert.

When he and Noctis became friends, a lot of things changed. For one, Prompto hadn't expected the prince to like sweets as much as he did. They would often share a pack of chocolate covered almonds and sometimes the prince would even share whatever chocolate he had gotten as a souvenir from another country.

Still, Prompto didn't understand why everyone was suddenly so obsessed with chocolates.

So, instead of fiddling with his camera as he had done all the years before, Prompto listened in on the conversations between the girls. He found out the following:

  1. Chocolates were something that you made yourself.
  2. Chocolates were something that expressed your affection
  3. You also gave chocolates to everyone who was your friend just because they were your friends and you didn't want them to feel bad for not getting chocolate. This chocolate didn't need to be handmade, it could be store bought.



The most important thing that he found out, however, was that only _girls_ seemed to make those chocolates. Boys were more worried about whether or not they would get _real_ , handmade chocolate or just 'pity chocolate', as stated in No. 3. Also, if they ate whatever chocolate they had gotten, it was like a sign of acceptance of the giver's affections, so it was important to keep track of who gave the chocolate. Then the boys kept on discussion on who would get the most chocolates and that was when Prompto decided that his camera was more important after all.

As he ended up on a selfie of him and Noct he couldn't help but wonder if his royal best friend knew about these customs. However, as these things seemed to happen with the prince sometimes, Noct became scarce during the week before Valentine's Day. Also, thanks to their final exams for the semester, Prompto hardly ever got the chance to talk to his best friend until Valentine's Day finally came along.

Having received a few small bags of pity chocolate in the morning, Prompto made his way cheerfully over to Noctis' class, just to be blocked on his way inside because a group of girls was trying to get inside as well. In fact, it seemed like all the girls of this school had gone and wanted to give Prince Noctis some of their chocolate. It had escalated to the point where one girl - that Prompto remembered being in Noctis' class - had formed a megaphone with a sheet of paper and told everyone to stand in one line to drop off their chocolates. Noctis, however, was nowhere to be seen. That might have been because the pile of chocolates on his desk was so high that even his big friend Gladio would be completely hidden underneath it.

As a girl pushed him aside to get in line, Prompto realized that this wasn't his place to be. All these girls who liked Noctis and gave him chocolate because they wanted him to eat it... Where was _his_ place in all of this? As soon as Noctis chose one of those girls he would see even less of him, would they even be friends then?

His thoughts quickly managed to draw a picture that had him back at square one, all alone, miles apart from his new best friend. Prompto was filled with dread and despair, his throat constricted and he felt a pang of pain in his chest, wishing he had never learned about the true meaning of Valentine's Day chocolates.

While he had been envisioning the worst possible outcomes, Prompto's feet had carried him to the spot on the schoolyard where he and Noctis would usually sit and have their lunches together. They had found a tree that was mostly hidden from the prying eyes, a feat that Noctis had preferred over sitting somewhere high up. He didn't like being watched and if he was watching people, then they could just watch him just as well.

"...Yo," Noctis greeted Prompto, looking up from where he sat on the ground, picking through his lunch to eat all way around the cherry tomatoes that Ignis must have put in there. They looked delicious, red and crisp, just perfect, making his mouth water already.

"Ah! I forgot my lunch in the classroom," he gasped as he flopped down next to the prince. "And I don't think I'll be able to get through the flock of girls in the hallway, _ugh_."

"...I can share," Noctis offered, holding up one of those perfect little cherry tomatoes.

Even as Prompto was still whining about how stupid he was for forgetting his own food, he accepted the tomato happily, eating it right from where Noctis held it up for him. He snorted a soft laugh before he said, "You just don't want Ignis to find out that you didn't eat your vegetables again."

Turning his head away didn't help Noctis much to hide his blush as it also spread to the tips of his ears.

They sat together in comfortable silence while Noctis continued eating, sharing whatever he didn't like of his food with Prompto, who gratefully accepted everything.

It was a few moments after they had finished eating that Prompto asked, "Hey, Noct... what are you going to do with all the chocolates you've been getting today?"

"Hm? Oh. Same as every year," the prince replied flatly, staring down at his lap where he was wrapping his food box back up. "Donate it all to the Kingsglaive."

"Huh, really?!" Prompto stared in surprise. "But you like chocolate so much, why not keep it?"

"I don't want to," Noctis sighed. "Once, back in junior high, I got a bag of chocolates that looked really tasty and because I didn't know jack, I opened it in the afternoon and ate a few of them. The girl thought we were dating and started to spread rumors, until Ignis came and talked sense into her parents... I didn't even know her name."

Prompto listened and then frowned. "If you didn't know her, then why'd you accept her chocolate in the first place?"

"I couldn't just... _not_ , you know?" Noctis sighed, leaning his head back against the tree to stare up at the blue sky. "Didn't feel right, after they spent so many hours making these things to say no right away. Maybe I should have; things might not have escalated to... to what is happening right now."

"You mean all these girls who are standing in line to give you chocolate? There was one that started directing them," Prompto said, chuckling softly.

"That's what it was like _last_ year, too," Noctis complained. "On V-Day, I usually flee the classroom as soon as I can."

That made a lot of sense to Prompto, however, there was one thing that puzzled him still. "If you're trying to avoid them, why not stay at home then? Or have some princely duties like you've had the past week."

Noctis made a noncommittal grunt, but the tips of his ears turned pink again. Prompto saw it, but had no idea what to make of it, so he assumed that either Ignis or the king himself were trying to be a sadist, making Noctis go to school no matter how much he disliked the attention that he got.

"Missed me so much, huh?" Prompto joked, slapping the prince's shoulder.

"That's... that's not it!" Noctis protested weakly, but his ears turned even redder, making Prompto laugh.

"Dude, it's okay! We're buddies, right? You can just say it," the blond teased and smiled brightly at the other.

Noctis looked back at him from under his short bangs with an expression that Prompto couldn't read at all, but it made him stop grinning. The air around them felt suddenly serious, almost awkward.

"...Noct?" Prompto asked, expecting to hear something of the lines that Noctis had to go back to the Citadel after all, that he had to leave public school in favor of a much deeper, much more thorough education.

"Prom... I... I've got... something for you," Noctis murmured, reaching around to rummage through his bag, producing a small bag filled with chocolates.

"What... what is this?" Prompto breathed, unable to speak up louder as he felt as if the air had been knocked from his lungs.

"I... I made these. For... for you," Noctis finally confessed, the blush spreading from the tips of his ears to his cheeks and he was unable to keep his gaze on Prompto's face.

"E-eh? You... you made these?" Prompto asked, flabbergasted.

"Um, I asked Ignis to show me... _how_ and he showed me... you wouldn't have wanted to see the first tries."

Prompto blinked in surprise as the prince visibly winced and lifted the small transparent bag with newfound wonder to look at the chocolates inside. They were molded like little chocobos, a dark rich brown that let Prompto think they were made of a mix of milk and dark chocolate. 

They must be delicious, Prompto thought, so without thinking too hard about it, he undid the ribbon around it and fished one little chocobo out of the bag.

"So cute," he breathed, before he popped the small chocolate into his mouth. 

It was smooth and melted right on the tip of his tongue and Prompto couldn't help but moan, closing his eyes to savor the taste better. If he didn't know any better, he would say that his mouth was currently having an orgasm.

"They're awesome!" he praised, slowly opening his eyes again to stare at Noctis' bright red face. "...What?"

"You... What... You... you ate it?! Just... just like that?" the prince gasped and Prompto blinked in surprise, looking down at the open little bag in his hands.

"Huh... I guess I just did. They're absolutely delicious, by the way."

"Uh, thanks... I just... You... I mean," The prince stammered, and Prompto knew that he would have done the exact same thing if they're roles had been reversed.

"Mhm, I know what that means," the blond replied simply, blushing a bit himself. "I mean, I get chocolate from you, how can I not accept it? I mean, you... you basically confessed, right?"

"Um... I... I guess... I mean," Noctis stammered, just to sigh and say. "Yeah. Yeah, I did. I confessed. And you accepted it." 

"Mhm," Prompto grinned, feeling more than just a little triumph over all these girls who were so desperately trying to win the prince's heart by giving him chocolate. "I did. Guess I have to give you something in return for White Day, huh?"

Noctis huffed a barely contained laugh and shook his head. "Yeah, you better. And I want something self-made in return. Nothing store-bought!"

"Eh?! But I don't have an Ignis who can show me how to make chocolate like this!"

"I'm sure you'll manage. I'll be waiting."

Prompto huffed a breath, but smiled at the bag nevertheless.

It might have been the first year that he knew about the real meaning of Valentine's chocolate, but it was also the best year.


End file.
